1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to an analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion circuit and an A/D conversion method.
2. Description of Related Art
High-speed interface standards for coupling components in a chip, chips on a board, or chips mounted on different boards include, for example, Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial-ATA), Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI)-Express, Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0, and 10-Gbit Ethernet (registered trademark).
A receiver included in a high-speed interface may include an A/D conversion circuit (ADC) having high resolution.
Related art is disclosed in, for example, “An 8-bit 20 MS/s CMOS A/D Converter with 50 mW Power Consumption,” S. Hosotani, T. Miki, A. Maeda, and N. Yazawa and “A 7b 450M Sample/s 50 mW CMOS ADC in 0.3 mm2,” Koji Sushihara and Akira Matsuzawa, ISSCC 2002/SESSION 10/HIGH-SPEED ADCs/10.3.